The CID Thief
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Enjoy one more DUO story no investigation only fun... : :


**The CID Thief**

Bureau security brings some food stuff with Pastry boxes….. All team is surprise to see all this... Security person handover the bill to Vivek and went out…. Vivek look at bill carefully…..

Fredy move towards Vivek and ask…..

Fredy: Arre vivek yeh sab mangawane ki kya jarurat thi…. koi khush khabar hai kya…..

Fredy gives a look to Tasha and then give a meaningful node to Vivek…..

Vivek (blushed): arre nahi sir yeh maine nahi Abhijeet sir ne mangawaya hai…..

Abhijeet pays attention after hearing his name….. Till the time he and ACP discussing some matter…..

Abhijeet: Vivek yeh kya keh rahai ho maine toh nahi mangawaya yeh sab… Subah se mai toh yaha hi hue…. toh mai kaise mangawa sakata hue…. dekho kahi kisi or ka parcel yaha toh nahi aagaya hai…

Vivek hand over a credit card counter receipt to Abhijeet….. On which Name of the Abhijeet is clearly visible…

Vivek: Sir per payment toh aapke credit card se hi hua hai…

Abhijeet in hurry check his purse: arre mera card kaha gaya…..

After remembering something…..Then he started murmuring….

Abhijeet (murmuring with angry face): Daya ke bache acha badla liya tumne….. aaj subah tuse kuch khilaya nahi toh mere credit card se sab ko party khila di…..

Same time Daya enters with a naughty smile…..

Team is enjoying food stuff….. After watching Daya with naughty smile Abhijeet in anger takes his plate and with same expression move in ACP sir's cabin…..

Daya stops him in mid way….

Daya (trying hard not to burst in to laugh): Arre Abhijeet yeh tumhara credit card…

Abhijeet takes it in anger and move inside the cabin… Daya just give a smile to himself and move to enjoy food with team members….. But first he secure one box with 3 black forest Pastry….

ACP sir after watching angry Abhijeet move towards him with a food plate in hand…..

ACP: Abhijeet muse lagata hai tumhe Daya ko samjana chahiye ki iss tarah se tumhe bina bataye kharcha karna tumhari chije leke jana kya yeh sahi hai…

Abhijeet gives a smile to him place his empty plate in dustbin and: nahi Sir aaisa nahi hai…. Haan thoda ghusa aata hai per ussaki yahi shararate pure din ki thakan tension sab bhaga deti hai…. or Sir aap ko kya lagata hai muse nahi pata tha ki ussane mera card liya hai…. Woh toh tabhi pata chal gaya tha jab ussane woh meri jeb se nikala tha…..

ACP in confused tone: arre toh usse roka kue nahi…..

Abhijeet: sir thodi der rukiye issaka jawab aap ko mill jayega….. Jab woh muse manane aayega….. tabhi rok deta toh ussaki yeh harkate kaise enjoy kar pata….. Jara dekhiye toh kaise kha raha hai…. kitani bar kaha hai isse ki kam khaya kare….. per sabjade mane tab na…

ACP smiles on Abhijeet's babyish complaint about Daya…..

Same time Vivek move towards Daya…..

Vivek: Daya sir aap ko aaise bina bataye card nahi lena chahiye tha…

Daya (with mouth full of food stuff give surprise): acha woh kue

Vivek: sir woh bill dekha kar….. Abhijeet sir aapse naraj ho gaye hai…..

Daya pats on Vivek's back…..

Daya (with naughty expression): Vivek tumhare Abhijeet sir ek cid officer hai or joh cid officer khud ki chij nahi sambhal sakta woh iss sheher ki raksha kya karega… (he made a question marking expression towards Vivek)

Vivek (totally confused): sir matlab

Daya (laughing): vivek matlab tumhare yeh kabil cid officer Abhijeet janate hai ki maine yeh card churaya tha blake 80% time jab mai ussase kuch churata hue tab usse pata hota hai ki akhir maine konsi chij kis purpose se churayi hai 19.9% usse sirf yeh pata hota hai ki ussaki koi chij maine bina bole li hai or 0.1% rare cases mai aaisa hota hai ki mere skills sach me kam kar jate hai….. (he feel his mouth with Pastry) Or rahi bat ghuse ki toh woh toh abhi chala jayega…..

Daya picked up the Pastry box which he secure earlier and Daya started walking towards cabin…. After watching Daya is entering…. ACP move a side and pretend that he is busy on phone…. Daya comes and

Daya from back side of Abhijeet: Abhijeet

Abhijeet still showing back to Daya with full irritation on face and voice: kya hai

Daya (with naughty voice slowly move beside Abhijeet): black forest Pastry hai per tum ghuse me ho toh mai hi kha leta hue

If took one and about to eat when Abhijeet snatched it from his and take a big bite…..

Daya laughs and started running with box….. Abhijeet behind him both are running in bureau… after some time Abhijeet gets that box from Daya and eat all Pastry and hand over empty box to Daya…..

Daya after watching Abhijeet's mouth which is fully covered in chocolate….. and Abhijeet still leaking his figures…

Daya: Snr Inspector Abhijeet aap CID bureau me hai…. (Laughs) jao jake mou or hath dhoke aao…..

Abhijeet move towards washroom and from back side Daya…..

Daya: chalo kal subah 3 km ki dod laga dena {any one who is not aware of Abhijeets Pastry eating habit please refer Sucide pact…)

Both burst in to laughter

Next day morning Duo on seashore for jogging…..

Abhijeet sleeps from Daya's site and then went towards one man… The man gives some packet to Abhijeet….. Abhijeet take it and keep it in his pocket without opening it….. as he does not want to spend more time with that man…

Daya see all but pretend like he did not watch anything…

Then after some time Daya grab the opportunity and stole that packet from Abhijeet's pocket….

He also does not open it as Abhijeet was with him… After doing there jogging…. Duo reach at qualis…. One officer from narcotics department was there….

Officer: muse aap dono ki talashi leni hai yeh raha search warrant…..

Daya took the warrant in his hand and Read it and then (DUO share confused glanced but did not argue with that offer…..)

Daya: thik hai le lijiye humari talashi…..

Officer first search Abhijeet but did not found any thing….. He looks surprise and then check Daya from whom he found that pocket…. He opens that packet and it contain some pure drugs….

Daya and Abhijeet were surprised…. Abhijeet was more surprised as that packet was with him some time ago…..

Daya surrender himself and now he is in arrest….. before moving with that officer Daya give a glance to Abhijeet….. and Abhijeet's eye feel with anger and guilt…. As kept blind faith on that Khabari… and instead of Daya he must in jail this time…

Abhijeet move with qualis in search of that man who meets him at seashore….

The man was abhijeet's new khabari and tells him that this packet contains some important clues of drugs dealers... On face its clear the khabari has cheated him…. And also that Khabari is the only person who can help them to prove Daya innocent…..

Till afternoon, Abhijeet is searching that man…. But no success to him

After that he went home got fresh change the cloths and Move towards bureau….. He check his mobile in mid…..

Abhijeet to himself: OMG 15 miss calls bureau se or ACP sir ke phone se shayad inko daya ke bareme pata chal gaya hai…..

In hurry he reach to bureau….. Where ACP burning in anger… After watching Abhijeet

ACP: aao Snr Inspector Abhijeet tumhe ab aapna phone uthane me bhi pareshani hoti hai kya….

Abhijeet bit shaking with head down: s...s... Sir woh silent pe kaise gaya phone pata nahi chala…

ACP (in anger with red eyes): Pata nahi chala… haan tumhe pata nahi….. aaj kal mere honhar CID officers ko kuch pata hi nahi chalata… tumhe tumhare phone ke bareme nahi pata or waha usse nahi pata ki ussaki jeb mai drugs kaha se aayi pata nahi kise bacha raha hai….

Abhijeet in low tone: Muse…..

ACP: Kya…..

All team gather around them…

Abhijeet tell all story to team…..

After listening all…ACP tells him to find out about that man and himself went inside to make urgent call…

Abhijeet gives instruction to whole team and went inside ACP sir's cabin….

ACP: Abhijeet joh bhi karna hai jald se jald karna hoga…. Woh log Daya ko interrogation ke liye leke gaye hai…..

Abhijeet knows how badly Narcotics department do introgation….. he become more worried…. And

Abhijeet in determining tone: sir muse Daya se milana hai please sir ek bar…

ACP knows that Abhijeet will not listen no so….. he took special permission and Abhijeet went to meet Daya…..

After 3 hrs Abhijeet enters in to Daya's cell…

When he enters in cell the picture in front of him was too shocking…. Its 9 hrs since he saw Daya… Daya still in same track pant and light gray t shirt….. But now it contains some blood drops…. His nose is bleeding... Body has some signs of interrogation…. His forehead also has a deep wound…..

Its only Daya's strength that he did not said a word about Abhijeet…. Otherwise Abhijeet is also in same trouble with him…

Abhijeet softly ( His voice bit trim after watching Daya's condition): Daya

Daya bit drowsy with so many wounds so not able to move or respond…..

Abhijeet move ahead and sat beside Daya on ground….

Abhijeet (place his hand on Daya's shoulder) Daya

Daya: hmmmm… he recognised voice and slowly open his eyes….

Daya with some trouble: Abhijeet tumhe yaha nahi aana tha….

Abhijeet (firm tone): kue kue nahi aana chahiye tha…..

Daya (with smile): ACP sir or team ko tumhari jarurat hai tumhe waha hona chahiye tha

Abhijeet (same firm tone) or tumhe…. Tumhe meri jarurat nahi hai kya…..

Daya keep silence… The silence which is speaking thousand un spoken words…..

Silent conversation between DUO

Abhijeet (thinking): Daya kue chup hai bol ki tu iss waqt yahi chahta tha ki tu mere sath kuch waqt gujare…..

Daya (blink his eyes and made direct eye contact with Abhijeet): janate toh hona na boss fir bhi puch rahai ho…...

Abhijeet look at Daya concentrating on bleeding nose…

Daya (with eyes console him a smile on his face): boss kuch nahi hai ek machar hai yaha…..

Abhijeet (with wild eyes a soft anger on Daya's comment): haan super man joh ho tum

Daya (in naughtiness): arre mai toh chotasa pyarasa jerry hue

Both smile to each other

Both gets there require strength

Daya (with smile): ab jao boss

Abhijeet (gets up to move but before that pats on Daya's shoulder): hmmm bas kuch ghante Daya tuse yaha inn macharo ke sath rath nahi gujar ne dunga… promises….

Daya: ok boss diner me aaj kuch acha khayenge….. kisi five star restaurant me….

Abhijeet pat on his head a smile flash on his lips and move after doing thumbs up to Daya…..

In next three hours with the help of team Abhijeet catch hold mail culprit and place them behind the bar….. Abhijeet takes Daya first to hospital and then to five start hotel….. then they back to bureau…

All team welcome Daya and Daya also enjoyed being at bureau…

ACP: chalo Daya ab Abhijeet ki jeb se chije churana band karo….

Daya in embarrass place his head down…

Abhijeet: Haan sir ab Daya ne musase promiss kiya hai woh meri jeb se koi bhi chij nahi churayega…..

Daya move towards Abhijeet desk….

After an hour DUO started moving to their resident….. Abhijeet reminds that his watch is not working properly and he has a spare watch in his desk…. So he move towards desk and opens the door and started searching

Daya in smile: kya hua Abhijeet kahi yeh Ghadi toh nahi dhud rahai ho…..

Daya shows the watch which he is wearing…

Abhijeet: arre kya Daya abhi abhi toh wada kiya tha na ki meri chij nahi churao ge or ab yeh….

Daya: boss woh toh jeb ki bat hue thi…. yeh toh drawer me thi…..

Abhijeet and ACP pats their head…. Where other team members join Daya in laughter…..


End file.
